Friends Are Friends
by Streamfoot
Summary: The Mentalist grimdark/angst one-shot. Jane is found dead in the road with scars, a missing eye, and a twisted arm. Lisbon sees Van Pelt as an obvious suspect, but after angering her, she's going down, along with Rigsby and Cho. Rated M for violence and gore, along with deaths with rather graphic detail.


It was around three in the morning, the sky still pitch black and the only sound being the occasional car pass by. In an ally were two people, a third hiding behind the dumpster to get a glimpse of what was going on.

"Is this where you wanted to wake me up at 3 AM and drag me over to?" Jane asked, rubbing his eyes, adjusting them to the dim light.

Van Pelt gave a slight smile, nodding. "Yep," she stated, placing a hand on Jane's shoulder. He shifted awkwardly, pushing her hand away with a light shove.

She grabbed Jane's arm once more, twisting it around in a circle, hearing the small snaps as the man squirmed. "What the heck, Grace? I think you dislocated my arm!"

"Yeah, that was kind of the intention." She rolled her eyes, noticing a slight rustle nearby. Her gaze went over to the corner, nearly seeing the girl hidden behind there, scrambling away from Van Pelt's eyes.

Lisbon had no idea what was going on, except there was something wrong with Van Pelt, and that Jane was in danger.

"What's wrong with you?" Jane screeched as Van Pelt pinned him down. Van Pelt raised a fist, but Jane had managed to scramble away, his arm feeling twisted and numb.

"Get back here!" Van Pelt yelled, chasing down Jane, Lisbon still following.

Jane was surprisingly agile, maneuvering past impediments and shoving away every pedestrian in his path.

After a few blocks, Jane had stopped to catch his breath, making sure Van Pelt wasn't caught up to him. It took quite a while for Van Pelt to return, but by then Jane's energy was back into him. He stormed off, looking back to see his tormentor with a huge grin on her face.

Jane turned his head after tripping and falling. Van Pelt's large smile had intensified as she held Jane down, knees on his arms and making him unable to get up.

She started punching Jane over and over, watching him screech over and over.

She slammed Jane against the wall, placing her gloved hands near his eyes, reaching through the socket and pulling his eye out.

Her victim clenched his teeth in pain, kicking at her. She clenched her side in pain, before turning to Jane with a cold gaze.

She punched him in the face twice, before shoving him to the ground and kicking him in the side, rolling him into the street. She leaned against the brick wall, seeing a car start to come by with no intention of stopping.

The car crashed in, breaking the man to bits, appearing to have heard the screech a little too late.

It wasn't the only one late. Lisbon was staggering towards the street. Van Pelt had slipped away, presumably to get to the CBI and act like nothing was wrong.

Lisbon looked at Jane's tattered body. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

* * *

Lisbon walked inside slowly, slumping down in a chair. Her hand was covering her face and muffling her heavy sobbing. "Lisbon, what happened? And where's Jane?" Rigsby asked, glancing at his coworker.

"I...he...Jane's...he's dead." Lisbon said quietly, voice cracking.

"What happened?" Rigsby continued, looking at her wide-eyed. Lisbon looked up. "I don't know how you can love the woman who did this!" "Van Pelt? What? She didn't, she'd never kill anyone!" Rigsby argued.

"Yes she did!" Lisbon said, pointing to the red-haired girl. "I watched- I watched her! She pinned Jane down and beat him! She gouged his eyes out and left him to die on the street!"  
Cho looked up from where he was sitting. He gave a slight glance at Van Pelt, and back at Rigsby.  
"Rigsby, I know Lisbon. I may not be close friends with her, but I know her. If she's lying, she's the best actress ever."

He turned to Van Pelt. "But if she's right, why would you even think to...to..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

Van Pelt gave a sheepish smile. "Does it matter if I did, anyway?" She grinned and looked at Lisbon as if to say, 'I didn't do it. You may have saw me, but I didn't do it.'

Lisbon started shaking. "I saw you kill him, Van Pelt! Don't ARGUE with me!" she yelled, attempting to hit Van Pelt, who casually dodged her hits with a calm gaze. Cho grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her yelling and cursing at her co-worker.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at once. Van Pelt got up, reached into her bag, and pulled out a gun. Cho backed up slowly before the redhead turned to him, pointed her gun...

...And shot. Cho stumbled backwards, clutching his leg, where he was shot. "What the hell was that?!" The group stared at Van Pelt, who looked back with a grim smile.

She put the gun back. She walked over to Lisbon and Rigsby. "You two," She grabbed Lisbon by the collar of her shirt. "Don't touch me! Let go!" Lisbon started feeling around for the gun in her pocket, but couldn't find it.

Van Pelt laughed and punched Lisbon in the jaw, knocking the brunette out. Rigsby gaped at her wide-eyed, before Van Pelt knocked him out too by slamming his head against the wooden wall.

* * *

Lisbon woke up in what looked like a bunker. She was leaning against a wall, and couldn't move. Her hands and feet were tied to the floor, and her jaw was twisted and broken beyond repair, and she could feel her teeth digging into the edges of her lip.  
She could see Rigsby out of the corner of her eye, in the same situation she was.

"Rihgsbhfy!" Wayhk uhp! Behfurore sheh gehtsh bahk!" Lisbon said, or tried to say.  
"Ugh...Lisbon? Where...where are we? Where's Cho, and Van Pelt?" Rigsby asked, trying to rub his head, but finding out he was tied down.

"Rihgsbehy, ah'm shure you hash moe queshtins, buht naow we're gunna dei at dah hawnds uf yur syikuhpaythik wayfe!" Lisbon screeched, terrified.  
"Wait, Quiet." Rigsby stated, straining to hear the conversation Van Pelt and Cho were having. He couldn't hear much, but then it hit him.  
That was the room where weapons were kept.  
"Lisbon! We have to help him!" Rigsby screeched, eyes wide. "...Lisbon?"  
Lisbon's head was turned away from Rigsby. She was muttering to herself, and she looked as if she was pacing in place.

The door slammed open, and footsteps could be heard. It was Van Pelt, who was dragging Cho by his arm. His legs were splintered, and the hole in his right one was swollen, where she shot him.

Van Pelt shoved him to the floor, placing a foot on his back, knocking the air out of him. "Now, Cho. Will you help meeee?" She gave a huge grin and wide eyes, batting her eyelashes, looking like she had never done anything wrong in her entire life.

"H-help...? With what?" Cho stuttered, looking fuzzily at the psychopathic woman. "I told you, you fuckwad!" She yelled, kicking her doomed victim in the stomach repeatedly.

After a few minutes, Cho was clearly dead, as Van Pelt had kicked and punched him enough to puncture an organ or cause heart failure. Van Pelt's shoes were stained crimson at the toes, where she had kicked the poor man.

Rigsby gulped painfully, hoping this was just a joke. A demented, cruel, sick, evil, psychotic joke. But he looked at Cho's body, what Van Pelt did to Lisbon's jaw, and thought about what she said about Jane's death, and knew this was no joke.

Van Pelt strutted over to Rigsby and Lisbon. Lisbon looked at her attacker with a cold gaze. "Ah...Yuh're...yir sikuh. Yir an insayne, sikuhpaythik, culd-bludded, evuhl, scruhd-in-dah-hed killehr!" Van Pelt smiled and rolled her eyes. "Sure I am, what's your point?" She could surprisingly understand what Lisbon was saying, despite her being near unable to communicate.

Van Pelt looked at Lisbon. "Well," She ran her hands across the ropes that held Lisbon to the ground. "I'll let you free, if, and only if, you help me with this." Lisbon looked up, mildly surprised. "Whuaht? Nuh! Nuh, nuh, nuh...Jgayne wuhldint wuhnt me goin' ohn suhm sykotihc killingh spreayh with yooh!"

Van Pelt's expression darkened. "Well, I might have to make a change of plans.." She pulled the knife from her pocket and slammed it down on Lisbon's arm, leaving a deep slice next to her shoulder.

Lisbon clenched her teeth, accidentally leaving her lip bloody from her broken jaw. Van Pelt ignored her as she slammed the knife down once more. It only left a small dent in her victim's bone. Van Pelt looked at the knife, confused. "Stupid knife's not sharp enough. One sec, guys, I'll be back." Van Pelt walked out the door.

Lisbon's arm was dangling in a bloody mess. Rigsby, on the other hand, had just gaped at what happened with wide eyes. "Lisbon...your...your arm..." he stuttered, still staring. "Ah knoe, Ah knoe." Lisbon said, trying not to cry out in pain.

The two looked down in silence until Van Pelt came in. With. A. Freaking. Chainsaw. She place the handle in her teeth, jerking her head backwards. A 'vrrrr' sounded, and she walked over to Lisbon.

"Don't worry guys, I have a logical explanation for this. I couldn't find anything sharper than that knife." Van Pelt gave an awkward smile, although her voice could barely be heard over the loud weapon.

She swung it across Lisbon's limb, easily hacking it off along with tearing some skin from her side and leaving a dent in the concrete wall.

"F-" Lisbon cut herself off, as the pain was too much to take. Her side was flaring, and blood was pouring down half her body. Van Pelt picked up something else. A container of either poison or a seemingly harmless liquid.

Lisbon looked up at her killer, trying to remain calm. "Whah are yah douin thes?" Van Pelt looked down, and slowly took off her gloves.

On her hand was a red smiley face.

Lisbon stared, wide-eyed. She had sort of seen it coming, but it did take her by surprise. She looked at Van Pelt, who was rambling on as if her working for Red John wasn't surprising.

"He had asked me to do this, of course. I don't hate you guys, but if I didn't go along..." She shuddered. "Scary thought."  
"Open wide, Lisbon!" Van Pelt grinned, changing the subject and slowly prying open Lisbon's broken jaws and pouring the clear liquid down her throat. Lisbon's vison fell blurry and her eyes started closing. The liquid was quickly eating her insides.

Rigsby had passed out right then. Van Pelt looked over to him. "Wake up, sleepyhead. Rise and shine." Rigsby's eyes slowly opened. "Was it a dream...?" "What, me killing Jane, Cho, and Lisbon? You being next? Nah, it's not true!" The redhead joked.

She untied Rigsby from the ground, him quickly getting up. She held her husband close, grinning. "Can't let anyone else get their hands on you, now can I? I'm just tryin' to protect you, my sweet." Van Pelt whispered, slowly giving off a sadistic grin.

She picked up a knife with her free hand and placed it on Rigsby's stomach, bringing the blade downwards, leaving a gash on his stomach, organs exposed. She grabbed what looked like a hammer and slamming it into Rigsby's ribs, crushing the bones.

She started pulling out random organs. Rigsby was dead at that point. There was one last bloody thing in his body.

His heart.

Van Pelt tore it out, holding the heart close.

"Because friends are friends till the end, right?"


End file.
